Galeoth
Introduction Galeoth is a 5th-ranked dragon slayer. He is known for the ability to gain total control over the Ice element and his vast knowledge of arcane powers. Galeoth was the single dragon slayer who still believed in the fact that the dragons still existed after the war. Biography Birth and childhood Son of the legendary fifth-ranked Dragon Slayer, Vandart - Galeoth was born and raised under tough conditions. Driven by his reputation and honor, his father soon forced him to train hard from the age of three to become a Dragon Slayer. Galeoth's training wasn't easy, as his father was very strict and demanded him to give his best in everything. Despite this, Galeoth still followed the training to excel himself to try and make his father pleased. His mother, unfortunately, died during her second childbirth and her unborn son died together with her. Vandart couldn't bear the shock from the event and refused to accept his wife and child's fate. Galeoth, being only a mere child at the time, became the subject of his father's pain and anguish. The training intensified even more than before, as Vandart didn't want his only family to succumb to Death's hands. Adolescence Years passed and Galeoth indeed became a great mage at an early age, just as his father wished. He then joined the Dragon Slayer Organization and became the youngest Dragon Slayer ever to join at the age of 19. Galeoth fought many great battles and made multiple journeys with his father over the years. However, in a twist of fate, Vandart died during a battle with a Black Dragon. The fight didn't progress as Vandart had foreseen, and the Dragon's tremendous power overwhelmed him. In the end, Galeoth was made to witness his father's fall before his very own eyes. The experience once again repeated itself, as Galeoth refused to accept his father's death and vowed to hunt down the Dragons to their extinction, no matter what it takes. The fated meeting After the Great War had ended, while many Dragon Slayers were busy following their own adventures, Galeoth alone embarked on his search for the Dragons as he believed they wasn't extinct yet. Desiring to prove himself true, Galeoth travelled from land to land and then came to the Icy Mountains for the third time. Exhausted and lost of his motivations, Galeoth decided that this would be his last attempt. Striving through all the harshness of the bone-chilling temperature and the brutal monsters, Galeoth reached a valley after having vanquished an ambushing Icy Spider Queen. There he met the fearsome Black Dragon, Xvareon, who easily defeated Galeoth and then flew away after having warned Galeoth of the incoming events. Galeoth, horrified by Xvareon's words, moved forward without a moment's delay to warn the King of Balgaron of the grim situation. Yet he was ambushed and kidnapped by Zarxof, the current ruler of Kar'Gath, who imprisoned him in the Fortress of Demons. Personality Galeoth is a very serious and strict character that doesn't see anything good in emotional bonds due to his own past, preventing them from establishing the moment he notices them. However, he is loyal to the ones he calls friends, despite the fact that he wouldn't hesitate one second in case he had to sacrifice them to safeguard the kingdom or reach his goals. His intelligence and slyness is very well known by the king and the other Dragon Slayers. Therefore he might not be very popular, but he is still treated with respect and awe.